1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fixing structure, a backlight module and a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a lamp fixing structure capable of fixing/interconnecting a wire, a backlight module and an LCD apparatus including the lamp fixing structure.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus has been widely used in various electronic products and gradually replaced the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus because the LCD apparatus advantageously has the low power consumption, low generated heat, light weight and non-radiative property.
In general, the LCD apparatus mainly includes an LCD panel and a backlight module. The LCD panel mainly has two substrates and one liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The backlight module is arranged to uniformly distribute light from a light source over the LCD panel.
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration showing a conventional backlight module, which is a direct type backlight module 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the backlight module 1 includes a backplate 11, a plurality of lamps 12, two lamp holders 13, a plurality of lamp protecting members 14, a plurality of optical films 15 and a frame body 16.
The lamps 12 are cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) and are separately arranged on the backplate 11. Two ends of the lamp 12 pass through the lamp protecting member 14. A wire 121 passes through the lamp protecting member 14 via a small hole of the lamp protecting member 14, and is electrically connected to the electrode of the lamp 12 by way of hook-soldering. The lamp holders 13 arranged to press the lamp protecting members 14 onto the backplate 11, and the lamp holders 13 are disposed on two lateral sides of the backplate 11. The optical films 15 are disposed on the lamp holders 13 and over the backplate 11 and then combined with the backplate 11 through the frame body 16 so that the lamps 12 and the optical films 15 are fixed between the frame body 16 and the backplate 11.
FIG. 2 is a partially schematic illustration showing a dashed-line portion of the backlight module 1 of FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the lamp protecting member 14 is disposed in a hollow chamber 131 of the lamp holder 13. An electrode 122 of the lamp 12 is electrically connected to the wire 121 by way of hook-soldering. The lamp 12 is inserted into the lamp protecting member 14. The wire 121 passes through a small hole 141 of the lamp protecting member 14. Because the lamp 12 is connected to the wire 121, both of the lamp 12 and the wire 121 are inserted into the lamp protecting member 14 through a slit (not shown) of the lamp protecting member 14.
Although the lamp 12 is connected to the wire 121 by way of soldering, the solder between the wire 121 and the lamp 12 may crack (i.e., undergo so called solder crack) due to the human carelessness or the application of improper external force when the operator is assembling or transporting the backlight module 1. Thus, the signal cannot be transferred to the lamp 12 through the wire 121 and accordingly the lamp 12 cannot illuminate. In addition, the structural design of the lamp protecting member 14 is disadvantageous to the soldering operator who is conducting the hook-soldering process directly in the lamp protecting member 14. That is to say, the operator has to first execute the hook-soldering process and then insert the lamp 12 and the wire 121, which are connected together, into the lamp protecting member 14 through the slit of the lamp protecting member 14. However, the diameter of the lamp 12 is larger than the width of the slit, so the connected parts tends to be damaged when the lamp 12 and the wire 121 are being inserted.
In addition, although not shown in the drawing, the wire 121 can be wound around the circumference of the lamp protecting member 14 in accordance with another know technique. In this particular arrangement the wire 121 is tightly attached to the lamp protecting member 14 by a relatively complicated manual winding process so that the solder crack does not easily occur under the twitching due to the application of an external force. However, this method greatly increases the production time, and increases production cost undesirably.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a lamp fixing structure and a backlight module of an LCD apparatus, in which the wire can be conveniently bonded and effectively fixed so that the solder crack caused by the twitching due to the application of an external force can be avoided and the yield and the reliability of the product an be enhanced.